Puella Magi X Pretty Cure: Mahou Shoujo Taisen featuring Kamen Rider
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: A girl named Mari is born from the darkness. One day she wakes up in an entirely different world without memory of the blood on her hands. With her past lost and in a new world, she makes friends with two girls named Tsubomi and Erika. These happy days are lost after she makes a contract with Kyubey and becomes a magical girl. Three worlds combine in this all out story.


Puella Magi X Pretty Cure: Mahou Shoujo Taisen featuring Kamen Rider

Prologue: Born of Darkness

Times change. It's the thing that I feel the most despair over. All I see before me are the sands of the universe. Why can't I feel as well? This cursed power is nothing more than a hindrance. I no longer belong anywhere. I was born of the dark and sinister thoughts of monsters. The pain in my head throbs worse and worse. I look forward to see the winds sweeping the sand in my eyes once again. The whole universe doesn't want me. I am one who should not exist, yet I do.

Staring down at my hands I notice the blood on them. What had I done? I don't want to hurt others yet I do. A feral instinct to inflict pain on innocents, an instinct I cannot control. I am a monster who is untamed, yet escaped death. I should have left myself to die, but I have a feeling within myself. I have to save others, but I have to hurt them too. Life is too short to waste, that's what he told me. To fight for the smiles of others is what he told me.

_"If you do fight… Fight for the smiles of the human race and do it with dignity."_

Why? Why did he have to die? He saved me from an unparalleled hell. It was as if he knew what I was going through. That man saved me and I am forever grateful, but where do I go now? I stop in the sand and look down once the wind stopped. I hold in my hand a large red gem, one I ripped right from his body. Yet, he smiled and told me to live on even though I killed him… What does it truly mean to be human? The sand stopped blowing.

The dimensional walls appeared before me. They came running at me once again. Those damn people want me dead and I understand. The men in brown armor come running at me. I laugh and let them do so. I can't die so why do they continue to do this?

After some time I am in the sand. Blood dripping from my mouths, I didn't resist them. I deserve it after what I did. What did I do? I look up and notice the portal in front of me, another dimensional wall. This one seemed to beckon me. The red stone was glowing again. I looked around myself once again and noticed the scenery change. The portal was still there, however everything else had been replaced. I was in a castle like room with large windows and paintings adorning the walls.

Fifteen statues before me, each with a man in armor stood there. The red one I betrayed, the gold one who saves, the man who died again and again, the man who fought unconditionally, the man who became a monster, the man who took up the mantle, the man who owns all under the heavens, the man who travels through time, the one who betrayed his own kind, the one who connects all, the one who is two, the one who has his hand out, and one who want friendship, the one who is the final hope, and the one who is still a child. Each one is a part of me.

I stand before the bright shining wall once again. The fifteen worlds flash through before stopping once again. I heard stomping down the corridor. They were here again, this time to probably take me forever. The wall before me showed a different world, a new one. I couldn't die here; I had to continue on his name. It was the least I could do.

It was time to leave this dreadful place. I heard the sound of the train that travels through time, Den-Liner. This was going to be their final attack on me, but they weren't going to find me. This was going to be my only chance to leave this place, even though I felt a presence on the other side of the wall that seemed to reject me.

"You're leaving already?" a man's voice said to me.

"Yes I am, just leave me be. I don't want to trouble you all anymore." I said, stone cold in my tone.

"We all need a little retribution, even you. I had that as well. I can't look this over though… You killed one of my best friends, not only that but are born of darkness. I'm sorry."

"So what are you going to do about it? I'll step right through this portal and leave to another world. One where you won't be able to find me."

"Not if we stop you here." The man said, pulling out a belt buckle and attaching it to his waist. From his belt he pulled out a card.

**"Henshin!"** he yelled, putting the card into his belt and shutting it closed.

**KAMEN RIDE: Decade!**

Several ghostly shadows appeared over the man's body, each adorned with the logo of the nine Kamen Riders. They formed over him and created a magenta armor with a black X on it.

"I was the destroyer of worlds at one point. I can't let you cause any more havoc in any more worlds now." Decade said, pulling out the Ride Booker. "Time to end this." Just as he finished the top of the building collapsed in. A man with a peach armor theme leapt out from the train that made the hole.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Den-O Sword Form yelled out. "Time for Momotaros to shine once again." He pointed at himself.

I sweat dropped a little. Their personalities were all different, all fifteen of them.

"Time to count up your sins." W said, waltzing forth from his motorbike.

"I was a bit like you at one point, but now we're going save you from yourself!" OOO said, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"I wish we could be friends, but the others said we can't be. I'll be your bud though, once we defeat that darkness!" Fourze said, with his friendliness that never wavers.

"I will be your final hope. We will destroy the darkness and let you go free." Wizard said, coming forward with his magic rings.

"This is our stage now! That includes you once we save you!" Gaim said, raising his Daidaimaru above himself.

They keep saying they're going to save me, yet that seems unlikely. They have to kill me to save me… Are they just apparitions? I doubt it. I close my eyes and step toward the dimensional wall. I take another. I hear the feet of the Riders coming toward me. I jump in. The portal closes behind me and I fall. The worlds of the Kamen Riders disappear; a new world awaits me.

My name is Mari, no last name. I was born of the darkness within the fifteen Kamen Riders. This is the story of how I became a magical girl.

To be continued…

A/N: Just a little new story. My other IS story is on hiatus until I see a couple more episodes of Gaim since there is the secret of Helheim forest and I want to know more before I continue. This is a Precure/Madoka story by the way even though it has Kamen Riders as well, this predominantly about the above.


End file.
